La cena esta lista
by Maricruz-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Alguien se he preguntado lo que pasaba en las islas mientras que sora,riku,kairi estaban en los acontecimientos de los juegos? aqui veremos a la madre de sora y algunos residentes de las islas, veremos como les va mientras esto sucede ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCION, PASEN Y LEAN PARA SABER SOBRE EL AUTOR, LES VVA A GUSTAR! :D
1. La cena esta lista

**Cap.1 La cena esta lista**

 **Disclamer: lamentablemente ni KH ni esta historia me pertenecen :'c**

 **HOLA HOLA, NO ESTOY MUERTA! Se que que no he publicado nada en mucho tiempo, pero ya pronto volveré a actualizar "Reyes del Skate", por eso no se preocupen, y lo siento a los que estuvieron esperando mis actualizaciones, bueno, el dia de hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de KH,** **YO NO CREE ESTE FIC** **aunque asi me hubiera gustado, este fic es una traducción, ya he pedido permiso al autor y me ha dejado hacerlo, yo lo lei en ingles y me gusto tanto que quería traducirlo al español, el autor original de este fic es** **theDarkestZero** **, también le pedi persmiso para hacer algunos cambios menores y agregarle un poco de mi estilo y comedia, y digo un poco porque nose si se vayan a reir o no, bueno, aquí les dejo ya este 1° capitulo de esta historia Y A DISFRUTAR! :D**

 **CAP.1 LA CENA ESTA LISTA**

¿Alguien se he preguntado lo que pasaba en las islas mientras que sora,riku,kairi estaban en los acontecimientos de los juegos? aqui veremos a la madre de sora

algunos residentes de las islas ,veremos como

les va mientras esto sucede

"Sora!, la cena esta lista!" la madre de sora, Evangeline Skye, llamo a su hijo de 14 años de edad "Vamos baja! Sora?" Evangeline era una mujer bajita, de _huesos anchos,_ que lucia hasta los hombros su cabellera castaña y tenia unos profundos ojos azules

Ella no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado sora metido en su habitación, al fin había preparado la cena, el olor a pollo frito el jugo de fresca fruta Papou recién preparado lleno el aire, Evangeline puso mesa para dos

Antes de que sora hubiese nacido, su padre, el novio de ella en ese entonces, Dara, los había dejado, han sido solamente ellos dos desde ese entonces, ella pensaba que sora era la única persona especial que necesitaba y quería en su vida "No me agas subir hasta allí!"

Nadie bajo por aquella escalera, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido que producía el viento dentro de la casa ¿Dónde estaba metido su hijo que no bajaba para cenar? Normalmente siempre suele bajar rápido, tomo un sorbo de su vaso de jugo, saboreando el sabor agridulce que se exprimió directamente de la fruta, le sabia delicioso, coloco su brazo sobre la mesa y se alejo en dirección a las escaleras, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en los escalones, escucho el enorme sonido que causan los relámpagos seguido por la sensación de que todo el piso alrededor de ella estaba comenzando a temblar

Otro temblor se sintió atravesó de la casa haciendo que la mujer tropezara y callera, escucho como si un cristal se rompiese detrás ella, seguido por el fuerte _zumbido_ del viento que se estrello contra la mesa, haciendo que tanto la mesa como los platos y los vasos de jugo cayeran rotos al piso

Después del próximo temblor, Evangeline había caído realmente fuerte y su cabeza golpeo el ultimo escalón de la escalera

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacer algo al respecto, o siquiera hacer algo se tumbo en la parte inferior de los escalones, de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo que comenzaba a ser rasgado y separado en pedazos por una fuerza invisible, finalmente reacción y pudo gritar "SORA!" sora debería bajar a la parte segura de la casa, aunque realmente no estaba segura de donde era ese lugar en la casa, realmente no había muchas personas en las islas que tuvieran una bodega en caso de tormentas, de echo, nunca tuvieron ninguna tormenta grave antes que esta

Ella juraba que solo parpadeo, solo fue un segundo, no, mas corto que un segundo, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, todo su techo había desaparecido completamente, dejando al descubierto, el remolino negro de oscuridad en el cielo que se cierne sobre ella ¿Qué era esto?

Evangeline grito, no había nada mas que hacer, la fuerza del viento la mantuvo abajo, fue completamente inútil, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un pensamiento aterrador, el techo se había ido, lo que significaba que toda la segunda planta se había destruido

En un grito de angustia y desespera cion ella grito "SORAAAA!" pero luego…todo se volvió negro

 **Fin cap.1**

 **Lose lose, es mas corto de lo que yo acostumbro escribir, pero esque aquí es el momento perfecto para dejarlos a todos en suspenso, y bueno, repito: lamentablemente esta historia no es mia, es de** **theDarkestZero** **, y a los que quieren que siga con "Reyes del Skate"** **no se preocupen, ya pronto subiere el nuevo cap porfin y ahí les explico porque no subi, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les fascino lanzen algo por la ventana, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, se despide Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTOOOO!**


	2. Despues de la tormenta

**Cap.2 Despues de la tormenta**

 **Disclamer: ni la historia ni Kingdom Hearts son mios lamentablemente D':**

 **Hola hola no esoty muerta, sigo viva y publicando el 2° capitulo de esta historia, no se preocupen los que siguen reyes del skate que ya casi esta :D y por el momento estoy publicando esto que también se pondrá muy bueno, lamento que el cap anterior haya sido tan corto, pero crei que convenia dejarlo ahí, bueno, y sin mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la cena esta lista**

 **Después de la tormenta**

Ella dio un grito de angustia y dijo "SORA!" después todo se volvió negro

El silencio fue roto por el sonido de las sirenas a su alrededor, abrió lenta y perezosamente sus ojos, al hacerlo, vio muchos destellos color roja y azul que estaban por todas partes, además de ver todos los pedazos de destrucción a su alrededor, Evangeline apenas podía moverse, sentía como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sido aplastado por un enorme edificio, y por todo lo que sabia, asi había sido

Evangeline vio un pedazo de cielo azul por encima de los escombros, no había ni siquiera una nube a la vista, pudo escuchar diferentes tipos de gritos, de rabia…alegría y…. tristeza, algunas personas, lógicamente habían sobrevivido a la tormenta, otras….simplemente estaban en paradero desconocido

Evangeline se incorporo tan rápido como un rayo, gritando con todas la fuerzas de su ser "SORAAA!" inmediatamente sintió un ataque de nauseas dentro de ella, lo siguiente que supo, es que su cabeza había sido golpeada contra el piso de nuevo

Abrió los ojos una vez mas, y vio una cara amable por encima de ella: Tidus Watanabe, "Tidus?" era lo único que pudo decir, el joven, casi de la edad de su propio hijo, le había tendido una mano y ayudo a la pobre mujer a pararse

"señora Skye, esta bien?" pregunto Tidus mientras Evangeline negaba con la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, dio una buena mirada a tidus, se notaba que apenas había podido salir de la tormenta, su rostro, los brazos y las piernas estaban cubiertas por sangre seca, mas un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón causada por estrellarse contra algo

"creo que estoy bien" dijo Evangeline ratando de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo entero se sentido como si en todo su interior se hubiera envuelto en llamas, siontio un torrente sanguíneo mas haya de su ojo, ella se toco la fente, lo que confirmaba su sospecha, se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora estaba sangrando "Tidus, están Wakka y Selphie bien?"

Tidus asintió y señalo hacia otro lado para demostrar que ellos estaban con sus padres a una cuantas yardas de distancia

"señora Skye" dijo repente Tidus, su voz se había vuelto vacilante "donde esta sora?"

Evangeline repentinamente su puso alerta, lanzando sus ojos a cada casa que había en la calle, varias fueron completamente destruidas, mientras que otras no parecían haber sido tan dañadas, los escombros cubrían las calles, había vehículos en todas partes, en la carretera, en el césped, en los techos (de los pocos que quedaban) y hasta e los arboles, los coches de de la policía, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos llenaron toda la calle y lo mas posible, que el resto de la isla también, la casa de vangeline ahora no eran mas que trozos de madera en el piso y un techo volcado a una distancia bastante lejana, sus ojos no encontraron a sora en ningún lugar y Tidus se alejo, no tenia ganas de oir malas noticias

Entonces escucho su nombre siendo llamado "EVANGELINE! EVANGELINE! ESTAS BIEN!?" corriendo hacia ella desde su propia casa, unas cuantas casas mas abajo, estaba la madre de riku, Katerina Yami, era una mujer delgada, con el pelo largo y plateado que caia en cascada sobre los hombros, ella parecía mas vieja de lo que realmente era además de tener un tono de piel muy palido, ella siempre llevaba ropas que la hacían parecer perteneciente de la realeza, aunque ahora llevaba una gran herida en el hombro, las cosas tampoco habían ido tan bien en su casa "has visto a riku?"

Evangeline estaba demasiado conmosoniada para hablar, ella solo podie tener una cosa en la mente, sora, ella tenia la esperanza en dios que sora se las había arreglado para huir de la casa sin que ella se diera cuenta y luego se las hubiese arreglado para evitar la tormenta que se aproximo

Otra vos, esta vez profunda y ronca grito ¡Ah! Evangeline Katerina!, me alegro de poder encontrarlas!" se acerco a ellas, el famoso alcalde de las Islas del Destino , Cyrus Wentworth, era un hombre bajo y fornido, con el pelo marron oscuro con un pequeño bigote, abrazo a ambas mujeres en señal de saludo "una gran tormenta, yo nunca había visto nada igual" cambio rápidamente tema en cuanto dijo "kairi no estaba conmigo cuando la tormenta termino, me temo que algo le haya sucedido"

Esto repentinamente despertó a Evangeline, los tres, sora, riku y kairi se habían ido, ninguno de sus padres podía encontrarlos, Evangeline se sentía casi revivida, esta notica casi le dijo que los tres estaban probablemente juntos, ella esperaba que se había protegido entre si y había enfrentado este peligroso acontecimiento en la historia, por ultimo y para su sorpresa pudo decir "nuestros hijos se han ido, probablemente estén juntos, necesitamos buscar en toda la isla para encontrarlos"

Katerina asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "riku siempre me avisaba cuando iba a salir, esta vez simplemente se fue sin decir nada, yo…no lo entiendo"

Cyrus puso su mano sobre sus hombros "kairi, tuve una discusión con ella, simplemente me enfurecí, ella no paraba de decir cosas de que venia de otro mundo, que cosa mas absurda para decir!, otros mundos…el que había llegado con esa teoría es" girando la cabeza hacia Evangeline "su hijo siempre era muy optimista, talvez el le lleno la cabeza con todas esas tonterías"

"es enserio que esta hablando asi de mi hijo señor alcalde?" espeto al padre adoptivo de kairi, Evangeline tenia el rostro rojo de la ira "sora siempre ha sido un chico muy especial y bueno, no voy a dejar que usted diga cualquier cosa mala de el"

"pueden ambos callarse?" Katerina interrumpió "vamos a encontrarlos, pero la discusión tiene que parar"

Selphie Tilmitt se escapo de sus padres y fue rápidamente con los padres de sora, riku y kairi, rápidamente dijo: "Wakka y Tidus fueron a los muelles! Ya se han ido todos sus barcos, sora, riku y kairi están en la isla mas pequeña, estamos seguros de eso!"

El rostro de Cyrus se ilumino mientras agarraba su celular y marco un numero "te necesito para enviar un helicóptero a la isla mas pequeña, al sur de la isla principal, analice también todo el océano alrededor para encontrar a mi hijo, asi como Sora Skye y Riku Yami, gracias" colgó el teléfono y guardo en el bolsillo diciendo: "no hay de que preocuparse, vamos a encontrarllos"

 **Fin cap.2**

 **Bueno bueno, si antes digo que el capitulo 1 era muy corto ahora digo que este se esta poniendo muy largo si sigo, los que quieran reyes del skate, n o se preocupen que ya pronto volverá, ya casi esta listo, bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, si les gusto dejen un review, si les encanto compartan y si les facino lanzen algo por la ventana, se despide, Maricruz-Dragneel LOS QUIERO HASTA PRONTOOOOO!1**


End file.
